bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Summer Cooler (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Summer Cooler", Season 1, episode 25, 25th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin What's in the Mail, Today? (song), What's That Smell? and Pip and Pop's Checker Board Bear: Oh, hi. It's so good to see you and you're just in time. I was just about to check the mail. Ah, look. We have mail. Yes What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today It is a picture that my grandpa drew of grandma dancing with a kangaroo It could be a cookie recipe from my aunt who says she thinks the world of me It is a story from a magazine about a monkey in a submarine I would laugh to see a photograph of my good friend jumpin rope with a giraffe What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today It would be fun to send a letter back Ooh hoo, yeah it makes me smile to think my friends will say I wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today I wonder wonder wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the What's in the mail Today Oooh Well, Let's see what we got in the mail Today. Look it's a package for Bear. That's me. Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave you on a hot summer day. Come on inside it's nice and cool. Hmm. What's that smell? Wait a second. It's you. Ooh tell me. Do you just go to the beach? Because you smell like sand with a just of Ooh Salt water. Pip and Pop: Checkers! Sorry, Bear. Never play it. Pip and Pop: We won! Summer, In the Middle of the Summer and What Do You Think? {The word "Summer" appears plastered on a sandcastle.} Bear: Summer. Dwoop a dee ba doo ba dee da Swap a lee da doo da In the middle of the summer You can really take it slow Walkin' barefoot in the morning Ooh And feel the cool, cool grass In-between your toes The wet, dewy grass In-between your toes In the middle of the summer Afternoon down at the pond Floating on back and singin' Doop a dwee da da da It's a feeling of which I am very fond Middle of the summer In the middle of the pond Swap a lee la doo la dee da Zop a dee ba boo da In the middle of the summer When the moon is hangin' low Catching breezes on the front porch Ahh! You can sit and watch the fireflies With an ice cream cone Big glass of water and an ice cream cone Ooh, the summer evenings I love 'em so Middle of the summer Swap a lee la doo la dee da Zop a dee da loo da Yeah! What Do You Think? What do you like to do in the summer? Tutter Hosts a Swimming Club Bear: Wow, you guys sure know how to have summer fun. {Cut to: Kitchen} Bear: That's okay, Tutter. See you later. Tutter: Bye, Bear. Oh. I love the summer. This is the life. Ah. Shadow's Story Bear: Ha ha ha ha. Hey you know who we haven't seen yet today? My good friend Shadow. Um, she's a little unusual. But if we look real hard and sing a song together, she'll might appear. Ready? Oh, Where oh Where oh Where is Shadow? Shadow: Hey there, you furry old rug! Shadow: I'm feeling pretty chipper today, Bear! A bright sun makes for a strong Shadow. Whoo-hoo! Bear: Ha ha ha! Well, good for you. So, Shadow, I was wondering would you tell us a story? Shadow: Why, Certainly, Bear. Let me see when can I fancy. Just watch. (glitter shines with flute) Shadow: Oh, Jack... Jack: I'm Jack! Shadow: And Jill... Jill: I'm Jill! Shadow: Went up the hill Jack: Okay. Jill: Let's go. (They went up the hill until they saw a tree.) Jack: Nice tree. Jill: Nice tree. Shadow: To fetch a pail of water. Jack: Oh, that's what the bucket's for! (sees a goat) Nice goat. Jill: Yeah! Nice goat. *Goat bleats* *Jack starts to pant and Jill are walking too long. They are panting underneath Saturn* Jill: Jack, how much further is the well? *Jack doesn't answer. They move on and they pass under a could with an angel.* Jack: Who's that? Jill: I dunno. Jack: Well, we made it! There's the well! Jill: Good thing. I'm very thirsty! Shadow: Jack fell down and broke his crown. *Jack flees the scene away from the well and Jill laugh* And Jill came tumbling after. *Jill jumps off and starts falling with Jack* Jack: Och och och! Jill: Ouch ouch ouch! Jack: Och och och! Jill: Ouch ouch ouch! *Goat bleats again* Jack: Och och och! Jill: Ouch ouch ouch! Voice: Nice tree. Jack: Och och och! Jill: Ouch ouch ouch! Jack: Wow, that's very cool! Jill: Yeah! let's do it again. *They went up and continue on their adventure to the well again* (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. What a great story. Shadow: I think they'll be back up that hill in no time. Besides, it's plenty of fun to roll down hills, (whispering to Bear's ear.) I've done it myself many times. Bear: Oh, that's good. Shadow: Well, Bear, I'm off. Bear: Shadow, I was wondering, uh, would you like to play a game of checkers with me? Shadow: Checkers? What a great game! I like the black pieces! But, sorry, Bear. I must fly before the sun goes down without me. Bear: Oh. Shadow: But when you need another story. Just try to find me. See you soon! Ojo and Treelo Play Ocean / Play Checkers {Cut to: Bedroom} Ojo: I'm an underwater explorer and this is my underwater assistant, Treelo. In the Otter Pond {Cut to: The Otter Pond} Pip and Pop, Treelo and Ojo: Let the fun begin! Luna Tells Bear About the Summer / The Goodbye Song {Cut to: Attic} {Bear comes upstairs and turns the attic lamp on.} Bear: Ah, the attic. It's one of my favorite places. Let's see if we can find my friend, Luna the Moon. Come on, let's see her. {enters his summer balcony} Ah, there she is. Hey, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. I was just getting ready to wrap my moonlight around the world. And How was your day in The Big Blue House? Bear: It was kind of hot, so we had a lazy day, Luna. Luna: A good old lazy Summer day. Bear: Yeah, we all took a cool swim at The Otter Pond. Luna: Ah, there's nothing like a dip in the cool water on a hot summer day. Bear: Mm-hmm. Luna: Did Tutter go for a swim too? Bear: No. Tutter made his own swimming club by the sink in the kitchen. Luna: (laughing) Bear: But we all had fun in the sun. Luna: Oh, delightful. Bear: And Ojo made up an undersea adventure with Treelo. They pretended they were in a submarine. Luna: Ah. A little imagination can take a little bear a long way. Bear: That's Right. Luna: And you, Bear. I know you love to play Checkers in the Summer. Did you get to play? Bear: Oh, I played a lot of Checkers. And let me just say I found out that we have a lot of good Checker players in The Big Blue House. Luna: Really? Bear: Mm-hmm. Luna: Well, I play a pretty good game of Checkers myself. Would you like to play a game, Bear? Bear: Oh, no, no, no. No, Luna. I think I've had enough Checkers for one Summer's day. Luna: (laughing) Bear: Hey, Luna. Does it bother you that the sun is up so long in the Summer? Luna: Oh, Bear. Summer days belong to the sun. But I think people are pretty happy to see me at the end of a long hot day. Bear: I'm sure they are, Luna. I'm sure they are. Hey, Luna, would you sing a Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: I'd love to, Bear. I'd love to. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, Thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. And hey, maybe tomorrow will be a swimming day too. Bye. (turns off) Whoops, I almost forgot. (turns back on) And By the way. You know, anytime you'd feel like playing a game of checkers, you'd know who to call. (laughing) Bye. (turns back off)Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts